TNT World Broadcast Premieres
This is for Movie premieres on TNT. 2019 * Kong: Skull Island * Going in Style * Wonder Woman * Grown Ups 2 * Arrival * Annabelle: Creation * It * Thor: Ragnarok * Gravity * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen * Transformers: Dark of the Moon * American Assassin * The Zookeeper's Wife * Dunkirk * Fist Fight * The LEGO Batman Movie * The House * Concussion * The Book of Henry * Shrek Forever After * Fantastic Mr. Fox * The LEGO Movie (2014) * The Hateful Eight * Everything, Everything * John Wick * War on Everyone * The Girl With All the Gifts * The Assignment * The Hunter's Prayer * Kill Switch * Shot Caller * Gun Shy * Blood Money * Killing Gunther * 24 Hours to Live * Bullet Man * Hangman * Stronger * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales * Fast and Furious 6 * Star Trek Into Darkness * The Shape of Water * Red Tails * Love the Coopers * Me Before You * Patriots Day * Collateral Beauty * The BFG * Argo * Come and Find Me * 31 * Skiptrace * Cell * USS Indianapolis: Men of Courage * Darkest Hour * Chips * Thor: The Dark World 2020 * Avengers: Infinity War * Isle of Dogs * Aquaman * Ant-Man and the Wasp * Black Panther * Justice League * Ready Player One * Star Wars: The Last Jedi * Transformers: Age of Extinction * Winchester * Journey's End * Dracula Untold * Unbroken * Game Night * Guardians of the Galaxy * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 * Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald * Life of the Party * Super Troopers 2 * Ocean's 8 * Dawn of the Planet of the Apes * Lucy * The LEGO Ninjago Movie * The Conjuring * Annabelle * Overboard * Blade Runner 2049 * Geostorm * 12 Strong * The 15:17 to Paris * Ben Hur (2016) * Solo: A Star Wars Story * Tag * Krampus * The Nun * A Star Is Born * Can You Ever Forgive Me? * Boy Erased * Green Book * Untitled WB Event Film * Ben Is Back * Crazy Rich Asians * Think Like a Man 2 * Victoria & Abdul * Day of the Dead: Bloodline * Small Town Crime * Braven * The Forgiven * An Ordinary Man * The Escape of Prisoner 614 * Dark Crimes * The Yellow Birds * Black Water * Siberia * Occupation * Final Score * Lizzie * Star Trek Beyond * Iron Man 2 * The Magnificent Seven 2021 * Godzilla: King of the Monsters * Hellboy (2019) * Sicario * The Martian * Jurassic World * Detective Pikachu * Steve Jobs * Angel Has Fallen * Fantastic Four (2015) * Kingsman: The Secret Service * Poltergeist (2015) * Avengers: Endgame * Captain Marvel * Spectre * Hitman: Agent 47 * It: Chapter 2 * Justice League: Part 2 * Now You See Me 2 * The Brothers Grimsby * Nerve * Criminal * Blair Witch * Deepwater Horizon * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) * Passengers * 10 Cloverfield Lane * The Lion King (2019) * Star Wars: Episode IX * Deadpool * X-Men: Apocalypse * Independence Day * Independence Day: Resurgence * Assassin's Creed * Goosebumps (2015) * Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation * Crimson Peak * Risen (2016) * Mechanic: Resurrection * Super Intelligence * Joker * The Kitchen * The Goldfinch * Midway * Untitled Annabelle: Creation sequel * Shaft * The Sun is Also a Star * The Aftermath * Penguins * The Curse of La Llorona * Shazam! * The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part * Rise of the Guardians * Captive State * Scouts Guide to the Zombie Apocalypse * Pride and Prejudice and Zombies * Popstar: Never Stop Never Stopping * Midway (2019) * Dirty Grandpa * Thor * Captain America: The First Avenger * Maleficent: Mistress of Evil 2022 * Godzilla vs Kong * Warcraft * Cyborg * Fantastic Beasts 3 * Guardians of the Galaxy: Vol. 3 * Their Finest * The Big Sick * The Glass Castle * The Hitman's Bodyguard * The Limehouse Golem * Ghostbusters (2016) * The 5th Wave * Boo 2! A Madea Halloween * Leatherface * Jigsaw * Ghost in the Shell (2017) * Atomic Blonde * American Made * The Mummy (2017) * Transformers: The Last Knight * Just Mercy * Doctor Sleep * Birds of Prey * Untitled Disney live-action film * Untitled Marvel Studios Project * The Six Billion Dollar Man * Untitled DC Extended Universe film * In the Heights * Green Lantern Corps * Untitled Marvel Studios film * Untitled Warner Bros. event film * John Wick: Chapter 2 * Suburbicon * Wonder Woman 1984 * Untitled Christopher Nolan film * Dune * The Fate of the Furious * The Jungle Book 2 2023 * Alien: Covenant * Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * The Great Wall * Kingsman: The Golden Circle * War for the Planet of the Apes * The Commuter * The Spy Who Dumped Me * Kin * A Simple Favor * Hellfest * A Madea Family Funeral * Uncle Drew * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows * Action Point * Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again * Mission: Impossible - Fallout * Overlord * The House With a Clock In It's Walls * Indiana Jones 5 * Instant Family * Suicide Squad 2 * Green Book * The Meg * BlacKkKlansman * Book Club 2024 * Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom * Alpha * Skyscraper * Pacific Rim: Uprising * Bumblebee: The Movie * Annihilation * Venom * Red Sparrow * Sicario: Day of the Soldado * Fantastic Beasts 4 * Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween * Deadpool 2 * Terminator 6 * The Predator * John Wick 3: Parabellum * MIB International * Glass * Call of the Wild * Hobbs & Shaw 2025 * Spider-Man: Far From Home * Dark Phoenix * The New Mutants * Red Notice * A Quiet Place 2 * Legally Blonde 3 * Avatar 2 * Gambit * Fast and Furious 9 * Top Gun: Maverick * Untitled Marvel/Fox film * Bios * Micronauts * Snake Eyes * Grudge * Untitled Ghostbusters film * Untitled Morbidus film * Coming to America 2 * Monster Hunter 2026 * Fantastic Beasts 5 * Avatar 3 * Fast and Furious 10 * Mission: Impossible 7 2027 * Jurassic World 3 * Mission: Impossible 8 2028 2029 * Avatar 4 2030 * Avatar 5 TBA * Pacific Rim 3 * Now You See Me 3 * Ready Player Two * Sicario 3 * Rampage 2 * Tomb Raider 2 * Mighty Joe Young Reboot * San Andreas 2 * Tron 3 * Shrek 5 * Untitled Pacific Rim vs Godzilla film * All the Devil's Men * Speed Kills * Never Grow Old * Keepers * Berlin, I Love You * Viking Destiny * Between Worlds * Doctor Strange 2 * Black Panther 2 * Captain America: The Winter Soldier * Iron Man 4 * Red 3 * Thor 4 * Untitled Kong: Skull Island Prequel * Untitled Godzilla: King of the Monsters Prequel * Baywatch 2 * Snitch 2 * Daddy's Home 3 * Untitled Third TMNT Movie * Transformers 6 * Transformers 7 * Transformers 8 * Super Troopers 3: Winter Soldiers * Avatar Prequel * The Haunting of Sharon Tate * Now You See Me Spin-Off * Untitled Live-action The Little Mermaid film * Lady and the Tramp (2019) * Untitled Blade Runner Sequel * Baby Driver 2 * Atomic Blonde 2 * Wild West Story * The Eternals * Shang-Chi * G.I. Joe: Ever Vigilant * Untitled Transformers Optimus Prime film * Untitled Fantastic Four MCU film * Untitled X-Men MCU film * Night at the Museum * Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian * ATL 2 * The Meg 2 * Untitled Avengers vs X-Men film * Fifty Shades of Grey * Fifty Shades Darker * Fifty Shades Freed * Edge of Tomorrow 2 Category:Broadcast Premieres Category:TNT Category:Turner Broadcasting System Category:WarnerMedia